


The son becomes a father

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Gen, John and Jack are so cute, One-Shot, rdr AU, they are happy and well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: Jack Marston and his girlfriend are expecting a baby, the gang is thrilled to receive the news.





	The son becomes a father

Living at the Van der Linde’s family ranch sure could be crowded. The place flaunts it’s name in the honor of the old days. The wooden manor had many chores, as it was expected when living a legal life. It wasn’t a burden, as it’s residents would gladly share the work between them, but that day in particular, Jack wasn’t doing his part.  
Under the big orange oak, Jack Marston was wrapped in a wooly coat, leaves falling on the pages of his book, an old Rufus sitting by his side. This scene was familiar to every family member, so nothing felt too out of place. Abigail passed by and felt such joy to see her son grow healthy into a fine young man. It was the life she always dreamed of.  
But the book Jack was reading was different from all those he used to prepare to his job as lawyer. A gift from Hosea, the only person he had the courage to tell the news that have been stealing his sleep. His wife-to-be was pregnant, and Jack couldn’t be more worried about his future and how his family would take the news.  
He was flipping through the pages, not absorbing much. Instead, getting chills down his spine with all the possible things that could go wrong.  
Jack must have had a terrible look on his face, since John dropped the milk jug he was taking to the wagon and sat beside his son.  
“What’s wrong Jack?”, he asked.  
The young man was nervous, trying to hide the book, unsure if he should tell him about it so soon.  
“What are ya reading there?” he said, glancing over the boy’s shoulder “Oh!”  
“I wanted to tell you pa” his voice turned a little more whiny than he would like to admit “I’m sorry.”  
After all these years, Jack still felt like he had to please his father.  
“Is she... Is Ava expecting?”  
The boy just nodded, expecting his father to be disappointed at him. He knew Ava for many years, but their friendship turned into something else not long ago.  
“You don’t need to be afraid, son!” He said, pulling Jack into an awkward half hug “We are not wanderers anymore, Jack, you’ll be able to give this baby all I couldn’t give you.”  
John had a sad look on his face, as he remembered the years he spent denying Jack a father figure.  
“You did good, pa.”  
“Well, come on now! Let’s tell your mother! She will be thrilled!”

Autumn ended with Ava arriving at the manor, eyes filled with tears. Her family was very rich and strict, they knew about the old days of the gang and did not approve her relationship with Jack.  
“Oh Jack, they...” the girl was unable to finish the sentence, hiccuping.  
“Shh, it’s okay now.” he held her close, caressing her still-non-prominent belly “You can live here with us, we tell them about the baby when you feel ready.”  
Jack really loved her, and as uncertain as he was that he could be a father being so young, he felt like they were the greatest gift he could ever 

Another Christma’s night arrived at the Van der Linde’s ranch. On occasions like this, the place was filled with light and laughter, the snow outside bringing the family even more closer.  
Old friends like Trelawny and Strauss would come to stay for the season, bringing gifts and stories from New York and Vienna.  
As the feast was about to start, a very nervous Jack Marston got up, clearing his throat to make the announcement.  
“Everyone here is my family, even you Micah” he said, making everyone laugh “You all raised me like I was your son, and today I want to tell you that Ava and I are expecting a baby!”  
The emotion was almost palpable, to think that a few years ago their lives were daily at risk. This baby would be free, proof that they managed not only to survive, but to prosper. Smiles were spreading across everyone’s faces. Sean was the first to speak.  
“A toast! To the new Van der Linde member!”  
Jack and Ava were showered with hugs and happy wishes. Miss Grimshaw even shed a happy tear, proud of the boy she helped raising.  
“We need to think about the baby’s name.”, said Arthur, who couldn’t stop smiling like a fool at Jack, who he considered a son.  
“I want my great-grandchild to be named after me!”, said Uncle.  
“He can’t be called Uncle, Uncle.” said Abigail, making Ava laugh.  
“I have a name you know?”  
Lenny suggested Lancelot as Jack used to be called when the gang still did robberies, to which his wife said it would bring the boy shame. Mary-Beth and Tilly were chatting excitedly with Jack’s wife.  
“What about Gavin? I can’t recall where, but I heard this name so many times.” said Arthur.  
“What if it’s a girl?”, Karen asked.  
Their head’s turned to the couple, expecting an answer.  
“I would like to name her Elizabeth.” said Jack, looking at Ava, than at Hosea.  
“Bessie.” said the old man, smiling at his grandchild.


End file.
